Rocky Path
by attlantica
Summary: Corinne just wanted to walk around the woods.


_**Disclaimer:** nothing you recognize here is mine!_

 ** _Word Count:_** _1,084_

 ** _Challenges:_**

 _Wonderful World of Magical Creatures – Gold – Veela/(Word) knight, (Character) Arcturus Black, (Quote) "Truth is everybody is going to hurt you: you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for." by Bob Marley, (Word) only, (Restriction) forbidden to use question mark._

 _Quidditch Pitch – lust_

 _Drabble Club – veela_

 _Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge – Sirens: write about Veela_

 _ **Note:** agh! Gotta catch up! This was not beta'd, so if you see something off or want to beta this, do tell (: Also, the OC Corinne is somewhat similar to Fleur grandma, but that's up to you (:_

* * *

The shadows of the night were looming over the trees of the woods near her family home, but Corinne did not really care. It was not as if her family would follow her, and even if her Veela allure could attract mysterious and creepy men, Corinne was sure she could defend herself. Nothing could go wrong.

But everything went wrong.

She had felt a figure following her every move, but even if her instincts were correct, it may had just been a wild animal, so Corinne didn't dwell on it much.

The woods were filled with tall trees, blocking the view, and the plants hid the wild animals that lurked around, most waiting for they prey, mot hiding from the predator. Her family – well, it was actually a group of people that she considered her family, all Veelas just like her, like a sanctuary – had lived near the woods for almost a century, and Corinne knew the woods like the lines on the palm of her hand.

Corinne glided through the woods, her allure working for nothing as there were no humans near, or so she thought.

It had passed about ten minutes when Corinne ran exasperated of the figure stalking her, and fighting the urge to become her horrible form, she shrieked, "Come out from wherever you are!"

The figure came out of a shadow and started walking towards her. Corinne smiled; it was just a foolish man that had come for her allure, and well – no much more to do about that.

It had turned out to be a handsome man in many ways, but not in his way of carrying himself. He had dark circles under his eyes, which were black as his pupils dilated because of lust, and his dark brown hair was scrunched around in his head, indicating he probably had not showered in days, but his smile, oh, a Veela knew when a smile was good and seducing in a man, and Corinne knew this one had it in him.

She pulled out her most alluring smile. "Hello," purred Corinne, smirking as the man groaned in pleasure. The man kept advancing until he was millimetres away from the beautiful creature. "I see you've come into my woods,"

The man nodded absentmindedly, and his hands started travelling around Corinne's body, and she knew she had the man wrapped around her little finger. "I didn't tell you to touch me," she scolded, her poise never wavering, "What is to be done here will remain a secret,"

But the man didn't stop, and Corinne grew frustrated. She just let her exasperation come out in form of talons from her hands and in scaly wings from her shoulders, a long beak also appearing on his face. The man's eyes widened in terror, never expecting that to happen, but that lasted seconds as one talon drove himself into his throat, cutting it in seconds, blood splatting everywhere around Corinne. She shrugged, the man had been asking for it.

Suddenly, Corinne felt another figure approaching, and transforming back to her human form, Corinne turned to see a handsome, juvenile man holding a dagger, looking frightened.

"If this man was with you, I'm sorry," Corinne said unapologetically and shrugged, "he was molesting me and couldn't take a hint,"

"No," the new man shook his head, and continued with a firm tone, "he wasn't with me. I was only walking around these woods."

Corinne rolled her eyes. "That's obvious. Pray tell what you are doing around here," she queried.

"The holidays," he said simply, and the Veela noted that if slightly dazed, the man was not feeling the pull of her allure, making her very confused. "And I saw the man molesting you and I needed to stop him, but I see you've already done that," he said; referring to the limp, bloody body lying on the mud.

"Oh, my knight in shiny armour has come!" said Corinne in mock happiness, "Now I can go get my tiara and the set will be complete!"

The man moved to the light, the dagger shining brighter as the moonlight was reflected on the metal. The man had long, tamed black hair and stormy grey eyes, his body was very fit from the sports he had done throughout school – not that Corinne knew about that of course, – laughter lines stretched on his face, just like the wrinkles at the sides of his eyes, which shined and twinkled. He had silk midnight blue robes that complimented his pale complex, and other than the dagger, he also had a tree branch on his hand, or well, a wand, whatever.

Great, a bloody wizard.

"This is were I draw the line," she said, pointing at the wand, "let's just be civic and talk calmly. No magic involved."

The man nodded in a daze, quickly broken by the reminder of the dagger in his hand.

"Oh, at least introduce yourself! You're making me queasy." said Corinne, trying to make conversation, "For instance, I'm Corinne Delacour,"

"Arcturus Black, my lady," he said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Corinne rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a gentleman with me, it doesn't work." She stated, even thought it probably was. "Let's take a walk," Corinne said, gesturing at the man to follow her.

Arcturus obliged, the pull working a little bit on him. "You are from–" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm from England," he told her, "southern part of it."

"Oh," Corinne said, smiling at him for real for the very first time, "I've been there with my family,"

"Your family, are you all like–" he said, but was interrupted by the Veela.

"Don't ask such questions. They're improper for a lady to answer," she said indignantly, her eyes betraying her emotions, even if the man didn't notice it.

But even so, the wizard and the Veela continued their path, only to be stopped by the imminent sunrise, the time when Arcturus had to go back and Corinne had to finish her path.

The wizard had promised to write, teaching her things like English and British wizard and muggle customs, but he didn't, and Corinne didn't pay too much attention to that later, choosing not to pay attention to the man she could've liked. Corinne was hurt, she really was, but no matter what, you always choose to suffer for those who hurt you, and Corinne decided that a mere mortal man wouldn't stop her journey to the afterlife.

 _fin._


End file.
